<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SAD! by Sai2271</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551380">SAD!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai2271/pseuds/Sai2271'>Sai2271</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rat's Sad 2am Brain Children [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Ouma not Oma, Probably ooc, Sad Oma Kokichi, just some soft boys, kokichi has depression, miu and kaede are mentioned, shuichi just wants to help, the author is projecting again, they aren't really there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai2271/pseuds/Sai2271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, Kokichi Ouma was the happiest boy in the world. His days were filled with pranks, to his classmates, his teachers, friends, you name it. They were filled with the most complex tales, tall and small, little lies that flowed from his mouth like water from a fountain. They were filled with joy. Today, however, was not one of those days.</p><p>	Some days, Kokichi Ouma was the saddest boy in the world. His days were filled with moping, about his classmates, his teachers, his friends, you name it. They were filled with fits of crying, bouts of depression, an inability to leave the confines of his bed in the dormitory of Hope’s Peak, and the tears flowed from his eyes like water from a fountain. Today was one of those days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rat's Sad 2am Brain Children [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SAD!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my second fic! I hope you guys enjoy this one. Like the last one, this was written at 2am while I was sad and projecting. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some days, Kokichi Ouma was the happiest boy in the world. His days were filled with pranks, to his classmates, his teachers, friends, you name it. They were filled with the most complex tales, tall and small, little lies that flowed from his mouth like water from a fountain. They were filled with joy. Today, however, was not one of those days.</p><p> </p><p>Some days, Kokichi Ouma was the saddest boy in the world. His days were filled with moping, about his classmates, his teachers, his friends, you name it. They were filled with fits of crying, bouts of depression, an inability to leave the confines of his bed in the dormitory of Hope’s Peak, and the tears flowed from his eyes like water from a fountain. Today was one of those days.</p><p> </p><p>The facade he always had up didn’t last very long. Sometimes, he’d have it running for days on end, which often led to him locking himself in his room. Recently, he had to hide behind his mask for three days straight, due to finals quickly approaching, and his friends invited him over to study. Well, he says <em> friends </em>, but really, only one person invited him. The rest groaned when they saw him. </p><p> </p><p>The person that invited him had been none other than Shuichi Saihara, who also happened to be the object of Kokichi’s affection. </p><p> </p><p>You see, Shuichi was the only one that didn’t automatically give up and yell at him whenever Kokichi lied. Yes, the man got frustrated, everyone does with Kokichi, but what made him different is he kept trying. He kept trying to unravel those lies, to break the facade. Kokichi ended up making up a new one, to make Shuichi feel like he’d gotten somewhere. But Kokichi would <em> never drop the mask </em>. He’d sooner let his claustrophobic ass be crushed by a hydraulic press.</p><p> </p><p>But it was charming how Shuichi really tried, and that earned him a nickname from the Supreme Leader. <em> His beloved Saihara-chan </em>.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled bitterly at the thought, blowing his nose with another tissue, and throwing it onto the floor, where a mountain of tissues was slowly growing. How many days has he been here again?</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t matter. He’d be locked in his room at least another day or two. He wasn’t quite done throwing a pity party. More like a self hate party. Kokichi wasn’t going to focus on the details right now. Not when his brain felt like a miserable little pile of secrets. It felt mushy. It felt bad.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t like that.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to shut off his brain and take another nap when there was a knock on his door. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fucking busy!” Kokichi yelled at the door, letting his head flop into the pillow. </p><p> </p><p>“Ouma-kun, it’s Saihara. Can I come in?”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi fell off the bed. “Shit!” he whisper yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouma-kun, are you okay? I heard a thud. Is this a bad time?”</p><p>Kokichi steadied himself. He dashed around the room, trying to make himself look presentable. </p><p> </p><p>“You interrupted by beauty sleep, I guess I can forgive my beloved Saihara-chan! Nishishi!” he replied, flawlessly slipping on a mask. “I’ll be there in a second!”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi opened the door to find Shuichi there, unsurprisingly. What was surprising was that he had a tray of food. Bread rolls, soup, purple Panta, the works. Kokichi stared at him wide eyed, and then smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Awh! All this, for lil’ old me? You shouldn’t have. Thanks! You can go back to studying with Akamatsu-chan now,” he chirped, taking the tray and moving to close the door. However, Shuichi stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything okay? You haven’t left your room in days,” Shuichi said, concern evident in his big golden eyes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That shouldn’t be adorable. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The supreme leader giggled. “Why wouldn’t I be? I’ve been here, day and night, making evil schemes. But I shouldn’t tell you that! Now my evil organization will have to kill you! That was a lie though! Or was it?” he rambled.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi sighed, and tried to peek into his room. “Why is there a mountain of tissues?”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi’s face fell.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit”</p><p> </p><p>The navy blue haired boy looked upset now. He barged his way in, and Kokichi had to do his best to not tip the tray of food. He surveyed the shorter boy’s room, now noticing week old sheets, trash littering the floor, clothes tossed to the floor. The place was just as depressing as Kokichi’s mood.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouma-kun, what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi wracked his brain for a lie. “Whore-chan came into my room whining about how she’d been rejected <em> again. </em> Like, who wouldn’t? She’s ugly anyways…” he said blatantly. </p><p> </p><p>Shuichi turned to Kokichi. “Iruma-san has been studying with Akamatsu-san and I for the past two days. Want to find a better excuse?” Shuichi shot back.</p><p> </p><p>He was cornered now. No way to lie out. And the thought scared him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s time for you to leave, please. I have some food to eat” Kokichi said angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Not until you tell me what's wrong!” Shuichi yelled. </p><p> </p><p>The purple haired boy was trying so, so hard to keep his mask up. His face betrayed him, however. His lower lip trembled, his eyes genuinely watered, his hands shook.</p><p> </p><p>“Get the fuck out,” Kokichi said, voice wavering.</p><p> </p><p>The taller boy softened. “Please?”</p><p> </p><p>And the dam <em> shattered </em>.</p><p> </p><p>The tray of food fell to the floor, and Kokichi with it. His body was wracked with sobs, heart wrenching wails permeating the room. The boy trembled, trying his damndest to stop, but he just <em> couldn’t </em>. Not anymore.It was all just so overwhelming. Shuichi’s soft tone of voice, his yelling, the dirty room, the growling of Kokichi’s neglected stomach, all of it. It was just so much.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi ran over, trying to collect the smaller boy in his arms, as if he was shattered glass on the floor. That wasn’t too far from the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouma-kun, what's wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi wailed. “All of it! All of it! The classes, the lies, just everything! And it’s so tiring to lie… but it’s the only thing I’m good at! You all have such amazing talents and I’m just a liar…” he sobbed into Shuichi’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>In turn, the taller boy just held Kokichi, running his hands through his hair. “I’m sorry… you know you can always tell me…”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi pulled away, fists on Shuichi’s chest. “No I can’t! Because then you'll think less of me! You’ll think I’m pathetic and stupid and a crybaby, and I don’t want you to know that! I want you to think of me as some happy go lucky guy! Someone who’s actually smart!”</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi sighed. “Ouma-kun, I could never think less of you for having emotions…”</p><p> </p><p>He sobbed even harder. “Of course you can! Just like how you’ll think I’m disgusting for falling in love with you! You’re straight anyway! Call me gross and disgusting! Do it, goddamn it!”</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi just stared at him in shock. “Where did you get that idea?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so obvious! The way you look at Akamatsu-chan! You love her, don’t you!”</p><p> </p><p>The detective shook his head. “I admire her, but I’m not in love with her. Also, she’s a lesbian, so I wouldn’t have asked her out even if I liked her. I uh… like someone else,” he said, a light blush appearing on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi sniffled, wiping his eyes. “Who?” he asked, eyes still wet with the promise of more tears to come.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi blushed harder. “Well… they have purple hair…”</p><p> </p><p>The smaller tilted his head. “T-tsumiki-san?”</p><p> </p><p>The detective choked on air. “No, not her. She’s nice but not my type, I guess? But my crush is a prankster, and always gets his way. And he’s kind of short, but his personality towers over everyone else. And he’s funny, like really funny. And he may be a little intimidating, but I think he’s the cutest person in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi’s eyes widened, and he pointed a shaky finger at himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s the detective now?” Shuichi said with a light chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>The leader’s eyes filled with tears again. He started crying again, but this time, he openly wrapped his arms around Shuichi. Shuichi went back to stroking Kokichi’s hair, enjoying how, even though it looked spiky, it was very soft. He wrapped a purple lock around his finger, twirling it around affectionately. </p><p> </p><p>It took some time, but Kokichi’s breathing eventually evened out, and his sobs were reduced to small hiccups. The leader, for the first time in his life, looked genuinely embarrassed. He fidgeted with his fingers, a light blush creeping into his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry… my room is probably gross as hell, and I’m sorry I made you return my feelings out of pity…”</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi grabbed Kokichi by the shoulders, making purple eyes meet golden ones. Shuichi then, in an unusual burst of confidence, closed the gap between himself and Kokichi, their lips meeting in a soft, tender, and overwhelmingly affectionate kiss. The purple haired boy was surprised at first, but soon leaned into it. They stayed like that for a while, and would’ve continued if Kokichi hadn’t felt a warm pool seeping into his pants. First, he panicked, thinking he’d pissed himself or something pathetic like that, but then remembered he had spilled the soup earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi pulled away reluctantly. “Um… so…”</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi smiled. “Feeling better?”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi blushed furiously. In an attempt to regain control of the situation, he looked Shuichi dead in the eyes, and said, “Well, as the Ultimate Supreme Leader, I command you, Shuichi Saihara, to be my boyfriend!”</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi laughed at that, and Kokichi sputtered. “Are you going to reject me? I’ll send my organization after you!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not, you’re just too cute”</p><p> </p><p>And the mask fell apart again. “I-is that a y-yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi nodded. </p><p> </p><p>The leader would never admit that he giggled like a schoolgirl in love, which he was. He would never admit that he went to pepper the detective in kisses, before the soup once again touched his leg. He’d never admit that he giggled and straddled his boyfriend’s lap, asking if he’d help him clean up. He’d never admit that when Schuichi laughed and said yes, Kokichi’s heart absolutely melted.</p><p> </p><p>As they cleaned up, Shuichi looked at his boyfriend. “Promise to tell me when this happens?”</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi smiled. There would be bad days, but now he didn’t have to mope by himself. It was a comfort he’d never experienced before, but could see himself leaning into. “It’s a promise! Nishishi~!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to my lovely friend Hailie for reading and betaing this fic for me! Love you lots!</p><p>Talk to me! I love making friends<br/>Instagram: @enlargedrodent2271<br/>Discord: Ratt!!#0739</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>